We have time
by Quendy
Summary: Lily is nervous about telling James that she's pregnant. -- "She wanted this, she wanted it so badly that it almost hurt and nothing could get her to change her mind."


_Info at the bottom, though I advice you to read the story before looking._

---------

What if he wouldn't get happy about it? What if he would get upset? There were so many things that could go wrong, but Lily knew that it was the right thing to do. She wanted this, she wanted it so badly that it almost hurt and nothing could get her to change her mind.

The large house was right in front of her, _her_ house. It was James' house really, but seeing they were married it should belong to her as well. Slowly she took a step forward, and another one, and another one. She'd made it to the door now. _You can do this Lily_, she said to herself. Yes, she could do it. She opened the door and entered the house. A pleasant smell of food hit her as she took off her jacket. That was odd. The house usually didn't smell like food when she came home.

"James?" she called out when she walked into the living room. There was no one in sight.

"Lily?" a voice answered from the room next to the large living room; the kitchen.

The voice belonged to James; she would recognize his voice even if they were in the middle of a warzone. That scenario could easily come true, and it worried Lily to no end. Only days ago that thought wouldn't have bothered her so much, except for the possibilities of loosing someone she loved; especially James, but now everything was changed. She could no longer risk fighting, 'cause if she did she wouldn't only risk her own life. Nothing was the same anymore.

"Yes, it's me." She crossed the room slowly, her heart beating furiously. "I have something to tell you…" she said nervously.

It was no chance of turning back now, she had to tell him. But Lily stopped in the doorframe, unable to move any further. The scene she saw in front of her was the most shocking scene she'd ever seen in her entire life. James Potter, her husband and the love of her life, stood by the stove … _cooking_? No way. No freaking way. James, the Quidditch loving prankster was cooking? Lily had seen many things in her 19 year old life, but this had to be one of the weirdest sights ever. Even though she'd been married to James for two years she'd never even once seen him cook. The possibility of him doing that was close to zero, she'd thought. Obviously she'd been wrong, because there he stood, looking happy.

"Lily, are you all right?" he suddenly asked.

Lily blinked. Why wouldn't she be okay? Did she look sick? What if he could tell already? Oh no, maybe he knew Legilimency! He hadn't told her that! Oh wait… She probably looked like a complete fool standing there in the doorframe, frozen. That was a much better explanation; she always let her mind run to far.

"Yes, I'm fine." she assured and walked up to him. "What… what are you doing?"

James laughed at her surprised look. "I'm cooking."

Lily snorted, always had to be the funny guy, had he? "Well I can see that, but _why_?"

"No reason, just wanted to surprise you. Though, it's kind of ruined now, isn't it?" he said and looked a bit gloomy.

Lily shook her head and smiled. He was cooking just to surprise her, to make her happy. Oh how she loved him.

"You've seemed a little stressed these last days," he continued whilst stirring in a kettle, "so I thought I'd make dinner for you."

Shit! He'd noticed! But she'd been so careful… Maybe that was what had revealed her; she'd tried to hard to act normal.

"Thank you." She leaned toward him and kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry I ruined the surprise."

He smiled, "It's okay. I just thought I would have more time preparing the meal, weren't you suppose to patrol Hogsmeade for another hour?"

Lily swallowed; did he have to be so observant? "Yes, but I didn't patrol today, I had a meeting with Dumbledore."

Immediately James was alerted. "Why? Did something happen?"

She shook her head, "Nothing happened, I just had to talk to him about my missions. I can't go away like I could before, I can't go on long jobs; it's too dangerous."

"Since when did you care about that Lils?" he asked. "Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you've realised the danger, but why?"

This was it. It was now or never. Her heart raced and the nervousity came over her again.

"I… I can not risk the baby's life."

"The… the baby?" James asked, confused.

"Yes." Lily took a deep breath. "James, I'm pregnant."

The ladle James had held fell to the floor with a loud plonk.

They stood there, Lily already breathing fast and James' picking up quickly. She looked into his hazel eyes, his wonderful warm hazel eyes, but she couldn't read them. Was he in shock? Was that why he was so awfully quiet? Or maybe he didn't like the whole thing. Maybe he would tell her to leave there and then and never come back.

"That's… That's great!" James suddenly exclaimed and threw his arms around her. "That's brilliant!"

Lily felt a wave of relief wash over her. He was happy about it, he was happy.

"When is it time?" he asked and pulled away, eyeing her stomach. It didn't show yet, there was no bump between her hips, but it would be soon.

"In July." she replied.

"In July…"

Lily smiled happily at him, and he smiled back. How stupid of her, thinking that he wouldn't be happy about it. Of course he would be happy, why wouldn't he?

There were a lot of things to do before the baby arrived, but they had time. And after it had been born, they would take good care of it. No, not it; him or her. They would make sure their child would grow up and be safe. James would probably teach the kid Quidditch, and Lily would teach him or her how to read. When the child got older they would send him or her off to Hogwart. It was perfect. They would be good parents.

How could they fail? They had time, all time in the world.

---------

_Yay! I'm in such a writing mood. Anyways, hope you liked it. Though, the ending is kind of sad, isn't it?  
R&R, I will give you ... CANDY AND COOKIES (most people just give cookies but I'm more generous that that)_


End file.
